


【瑚豆】小牛郎

by AsakawaNanaka



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakawaNanaka/pseuds/AsakawaNanaka
Summary: 瑚豆嫖娼文学。瑚瑚对不起对不起对不起下次一定让你当花。
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Sato Keigo, 佐藤景瑚/豆原一成, 瑚豆
Kudos: 14





	【瑚豆】小牛郎

只是随处可见的小牛郎而已，才满十八岁，第一次干这行，价格也便宜。听熟识的店长说，这孩子才刚从田野乡下进了城。自小帮着家里干农活，体力好，身材也壮实。佐藤景瑚把一只手搭在豆原的腰窝上，另一只手揉捏着豆原弹性极好又光滑的屁股，身下的巨物大力抽插着豆原的后穴。

果然是全新的干净的小男孩，连扩张都费了一番功夫。插入的时候，豆原的后穴勉强地将佐藤的巨物吞了进去，温热的肠道和括约肌的紧致感觉让佐藤发出了一声满足的喟叹。

豆原安安静静的，也不怎么说话，圆亮的眼睛里微微闪着清澈的光，从没被城市侵染过的乡下孩子经常会露出这样的眼神。佐藤把他的衣服脱下来的时候，他也只是带着好奇和诧异的神色注视着景瑚，看着景瑚脱下内裤，把润滑剂倒在手心，握住他的傲人巨物上下撸动。现在也一样，豆原只是像一头温顺的牛，用一种负重般的姿态趴在床上，把那对佐藤一眼相中的名品屁股和结实大腿贴向他，一声不吭地禁受着佐藤的插入。

豆原不出声，让佐藤景瑚觉得有些无趣。屁眼周围都被佐藤的大几把操得通红，屁股也被佐藤揉捏得一片红肿，可豆原还是在忍耐着，把头埋在双臂之间，握紧拳头，偶尔从喉咙的深处发出微弱的闷哼，没有任何额外的表现。

太无聊了。佐藤有点不满，狠狠地打了一下豆原的屁股。“啪”的一声，既羞耻又响亮，豆原也只是哼了一声，像是在受刑的俘虏。

“不爽吗？爽的话可以叫出来哦。”佐藤对自己的床上功夫还是有自信，豆原的敏感点都被他捣烂了，若是换一个识相的小牛郎，早就浪叫到掀翻天花板了。这头笨牛是怎么回事。

“很……太羞耻了。啊，啊……”豆原把头埋在手臂里，闷闷地说着，那声音听起来像是在撒娇，带着细微的鼻音，奶声奶气的，到底还是有两声意味淫靡的呻吟从口中泄露了出来。豆原赶快闭上了嘴。

“你不叫的话，我就不会付给你钱。乖，叫得大声一点。”佐藤把豆原的臀瓣往两边掰了掰，插得更深了。强烈的快感冲上了豆原的头脑，第一次受到这样的冲击，脑子都变得莫名其妙了起来，理智却还是死死钳制着豆原的咽喉，让他发不出一声声响。

佐藤叹了一口气，退出豆原的身体，把他翻了过来。小穴失去了巨物的填充，空虚地收缩着。豆原脸都红了，从脖子红到了耳朵根。他闭着眼睛，根本不敢看佐藤景瑚，甚至用手臂挡住了双眼。豆原的身体素质良好，天生的直角肩，常年锻炼造就的发达而壮实的胸肌，以及劲瘦的腰肢。阴茎也很粗壮，龟头像鸡蛋一样大，粉嫩漂亮。这根名器耸立在两腿之间卷曲茂密的毛发中间，甚至产生了艺术品一样的视觉。

“不叫的话，我要用一些小道具了哦。”佐藤在手上抹了一把润滑油。握住豆原的阳物，豆原反射性地颤抖了一下，却紧闭着眼咬着嘴唇，依旧一言不发。佐藤想给豆原一点点甜头，他含住了豆原的龟头，用舌尖在豆原的冠状沟上逡巡，挑逗般地舔舐着，手也不甘寂寞地抚弄着豆原的囊袋。似乎这里才是豆原真正敏感的地方，和刚刚忍耐着一言不发的样子不同，尝到了甜头的少年张开了嘴，发出了轻轻的呻吟声。佐藤的手快速撸动着，豆原的呻吟声也逐渐变大，失去了节奏。脸也红得更厉害了，肉乎乎的，像是熟透了的蜜桃，等着佐藤一口咬破。

“呜……要去了……”豆原呜咽着，半张着嘴，露出了有点可爱的门牙和犬齿。眼下，豆原更像是一条无助的豆柴，只能发出意味不明的娇喘，焦急地等待着主人的投喂。

这个角度看过去，豆原只是一个小孩子，这么想着，佐藤甚至更兴奋了起来。

道具被佐藤充分地润滑过，大小也合适，不会产生什么不必要的损伤。佐藤沿着豆原的阴茎舔舐了一遍，又吻了吻豆原的囊袋，趁着豆原没注意，佐藤把道具顺着马眼插了进去。肯定会不适应，甚至还有点痛，他看到豆原吃痛地惊呼了一声，在双臂的遮挡下睁开了眼睛，看着佐藤景瑚。双眼通红，泪汪汪地看着佐藤，似乎马上就要哭出来了。

“那是什么？好难受，快点拿出去，好不好。”豆柴的眼睛湿漉漉的，带着哭腔。

“我才不会答应你，除非你乖乖的。”佐藤不禁笑了起来，豆原那可怜巴巴的样子实在太可爱，他忍不住想要好好地欺负他。

“呜……”小狗有点委屈，用双手捂住了脸。佐藤见状，手抚弄着豆原结实的小腹，温柔地亲吻着，大手依然套弄着豆原全新品的粗壮阴茎。胸口的两点明明没被佐藤碰过，却挺立了起来。佐藤啃咬了上去，用舌尖轻轻骚动着他的乳尖。细密而黏腻的叫喊声从豆原的嘴里逃了出来，带着急促的喘息和情动的呻吟，明明即将到达顶点却无法释放，后穴那强烈的刺激感也已经消失，格外空虚的豆原扭动着腰肢，不自觉地向佐藤抬起了屁股。

“好乖啊，小狗。”看出了豆原的积极，佐藤笑了起来，用手指在他的后穴口漫不经心地抽插着，深深浅浅地搅动着，含混着润滑油的肠液顺着佐藤的手心流淌了下来。佐藤把手上的粘液涂抹在豆原充血的阴茎上，放弃了豆原的后穴，把手撑在豆原的头侧，专心地吻着豆原的唇。

那是很好亲吻的唇，温软却又坚韧，佐藤不过用舌头轻轻挑弄他的唇瓣，豆原便顺从地张开了嘴，仿佛已经知道佐藤会给他带来更多快乐。粉嫩的小舌柔软滑腻，和佐藤的舌头纠缠不清。后穴和前面都玩过了，佐藤想要试试豆原上面的这张嘴。

“下面……空空的好难受……前面也涨涨的，想射出来，让我射出来好不好。”微微避开佐藤缠绵的亲吻，似乎已经到了极限，豆原撒娇般地说着，或许他自己并没有意识到在撒娇。明明不久前还是倔强的乡下小孩，这会倒粘人了起来。佐藤心里柔软得一塌糊涂，却没回应他，只是对着他的耳朵轻轻地吹了口气。

“你得叫我的名字，我才会帮你哦。”佐藤吻了吻豆原的耳垂，用舌头舔着豆原的耳道。金色的绵软头发蹭着豆原的脸颊，痒痒的。豆原有点茫然地注视着天花板，点了点头。

“我叫景瑚，佐藤景瑚。你得说：‘小豆想要景瑚君操自己的屁眼’才行。”

豆原的脸更红了，他下意识地看了一眼佐藤，似乎在确认他是不是认真的。

“不说的话，我是不会帮你解决的。无论是前面，还是后面。”佐藤坏心眼地凑到豆原的耳边，说着。

“呜……”豆原甚至有点着急，空虚的后穴翕张着，他不知道该怎么解决，只是把手伸了过去，用修长的手指在穴口按压着、抚弄着。

佐藤没用什么力气，就抓住了他的手，跨在他的身上，居高临下地望着豆原。小豆柴咬着嘴唇，像是有点不服输地看着他，抬起的上目线仿佛盛满了星星，让佐藤更加怜爱了：“自己解决是犯规的哦，小豆。作为补偿，你要舔舔我。”

“诶……什么。”没想到佐藤会这么说，豆原惊诧地睁大了自己的圆眼。佐藤却装作毫不留情的样子，把那根巨大的阳物凑到了豆原的嘴边。那张嘴刚刚和佐藤亲吻过，还泛着湿润的水光。

豆原露出为难的表情，看着挺立在自己脸上那根青筋暴起的巨物。佐藤语调变得温柔了一点：“小豆乖，帮哥哥舔一下。”

豆原用手把佐藤的阳具固定在嘴边，试探性地把嘴凑过去，伸出了舌头，动作生涩地舔了一口，就像是试探性舔着酸奶的小猫一样。那样的青涩感刺激到了佐藤，喘息也不由得变得粗重了起来。发觉了佐藤的反应变得不同，豆原舔了下嘴唇，咂了咂嘴，似乎在确认佐藤的味道。

“做得很棒，小豆，再帮我舔一舔。”鼻息变得急促了起来，无法忍耐豆原这样生涩而羞怯的舔弄，佐藤不由自主地把龟头向豆原的口腔里深深插了起来。突然入侵口腔的巨物让豆原有点不知所措，但他还是讨好般地注视着佐藤的双眼，用舌头接纳着佐藤。

佐藤深深地呼吸了一次。豆原的口活意外很好，无师自通，灵巧的唇舌配合良好，逗弄着佐藤敏感的阴茎。有那么一个瞬间，佐藤几乎在豆原柔软的口腔里缴械投降，他用牙齿咬了一下自己的手背，让自己忍耐住。还有更甜美的奖励在后面等着他。

“后面也想要吗，小豆？”佐藤扶着自己的阴茎，小心翼翼地做了一次深喉。少年的口腔深处炽热温暖，到底有些不适应直抵咽喉的大家伙，豆原露出了痛苦的表情，却还是点了点头。

“那要说什么来着？”佐藤喘着粗气，把阴茎从豆原的嘴里拔了出来。豆原半闭着眼睛，抬起手握住了佐藤的阴茎，细细地打量着那根巨物，仿佛在思考什么重要的事情。

“小豆？射到你脸上的话我可不管哦。”埋怨似的低下头，佐藤用手拨弄着豆原前额的刘海。黑色的直发，被汗水打得湿淋淋的，黏在额头上，遮挡着眉弓。

豆原忽然弯起眉眼笑了起来。这是佐藤第一次看到豆原笑，笑起来的时候，眼睛像是池塘里的一尾金鱼，欢快地摆动尾鳍，把所有的快乐和喜悦全都倾泻下来。

“我想要佐藤哥哥操我。”豆原眯了一下眼睛，很认真地回忆着佐藤说给他的话，随后注视着佐藤，把他的阴茎压到自己的嘴边，舔舐着巨物的前端。

臭小子。明明是个小牛郎，单纯做好play就好，非要用这么认真的神情说这种话。只是听到话的那个瞬间，注视着豆原单纯干净的双眼，佐藤忽然觉得有什么全新的事物诞生在自己的内心深处，把那些黑洞一样深不见底的空虚心绪全部占满。

豆原又笑了起来，那双清澈的眼睛依旧闪动着光辉。佐藤一言不发，低下头，温柔地亲吻着豆原的眉间，随后把豆原的双腿压紧到他的胸膛上。“我要进去了哦，小豆。”

“嗯。”姿势的改变让豆原可以抬起双手，环绕着佐藤的脖子。豆原乖乖地答应了一声，鼻音软软的。

佐藤把手沉下去，扶着自己的阴茎，对准豆原早已充分润滑过的小穴。插入的时候，豆原在佐藤的耳边轻哼了一声。少年的后穴和最初插入的时候不同，这一次，肠壁的软肉争先恐后地包裹住了佐藤的阴茎，温热湿软的触感给了佐藤极大的快感。佐藤挺动着腰肢，大力地抽插起来，每一次都捣入最深的地方。少年的身体用坚韧的触感回应着他，柔软的嘴唇亲吻着佐藤的眉间和面颊。

“自己安慰一下吧，小豆。”佐藤轻喘着，凶狠地碾压着豆原的敏感点，抚摸着豆原挂在自己的脖子上的手臂，去寻找他的手掌，示意豆原握住他自己的阴茎。豆原听话地套弄着自己，目光有些迷离地落在佐藤的脸上。

“我喜……喜欢被佐藤哥哥……”豆原的话语被佐藤的抽插捣弄撞得支离破碎。他在佐藤的耳边黏糊糊的呢喃着。身体内部和前端传来的巨大快感，让豆原的视线有些涣散。

佐藤把手肘撑在豆原的头边，把额头贴在他的额头上。少年的结实身体比他设想的还要迷人，佐藤似乎已经完全被这具身体所俘虏，胯下的动作似乎无法停息，他只想狠狠地操干着身下的豆原，想听他放浪的大叫，也想听他细小的奶音。巨大炽热的阳具在豆原的后穴里进进出出，带出来些粘稠的肠液，又被囊袋和屁股的撞击碾成泡沫。豆原尽力地抬起腰肢，迎合着佐藤，不停地叫着佐藤的名字。

“小豆，小豆。”佐藤无意识地叫着豆原，仿佛在喃喃自语。佐藤的吻细密而温柔地落在豆原的脸上，像是降落在花丛上的雨滴。后穴处的操干越来越快，豆原发出了连不成句子的呜咽和呻吟，还夹杂着佐藤的名字：“……佐藤哥哥，要去了要去了。”

豆原毫无章法地套弄着自己，动作也变得快了起来，无论是阴茎的快感还是后穴的撞击，都即将到达峰顶。佐藤伸出手，拔掉了堵塞在豆原马眼中的道具，白浊像是伺机喷涌的洪流，一股股地喷射而出，温热的体液甚至溅到了佐藤的小腹上，佐藤也同时在豆原的体内释放了出来。

佐藤把头靠在豆原的颈侧，意味不明地轻轻蹭了下，随后低下头啃咬着豆原的锁骨。

“你是我的宝物，小豆。”像是鼓励也像是表扬，佐藤低头在豆原的发顶吻了一下，把豆原从回忆中拖了回来。

他们第一次见面也不过是几个小时之前的事情，佐藤身高很高，品味很好也很帅气，带着自信的微笑走到了豆原的面前，低下头小声地和豆原说着：“今晚陪陪我好不好。”豆原没有权利拒绝，他只能茫然无措地点点头。佐藤就像是得到了什么了不得的珍宝一样，把豆原抱在了怀里，对着他的脸颊啃了一口。

哪有什么了不得的珍宝。豆原苦笑了一下，激烈而荒唐的情事带来的余韵已然逐渐消退，意识悠然转醒，虽然是第一次接这种工作，可豆原也清楚地明白，躺在佐藤怀里的他和佐藤很快就会变成一对陌生人。情动时胡乱喊出的喜欢比酒店前台的香精糖果还廉价，短暂的甜味触手可得，也可以随意丢弃。无意识地用手指勾弄着佐藤的项链，在天亮之前，或许他可以在这个人的怀里尽情地撒娇，扮演一个他自己都不认识的角色，随后在天亮以后分道扬镳。

这样想着，豆原把佐藤的项链扯在手心仔细端详着，随后把项链的吊坠含在了嘴里，抬起头，对着佐藤露出了一个笑容。


End file.
